irongripmaraudersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tactical (3D) Screen
3D Game Screen Before a Captain can become the most revered, bone-chilling Marauder ever to roam the skies, he must gain a fundamental understanding of what is around him. He must know his ship like the back of his hand. To recognize the dangers of the battlefield and never shy from issuing precise orders to his men. Please refer to the following material to gain a better insight into the 3D tactical, turn-based portion of Iron Grip: Marauders. Understanding the 3D Game Screen There are two parts to the 3D Game Screen. The first is the User Interface (UI). The second is the World & Current Unit Info (WCUI). (screen resized for viewing purposes) Part 1. User Interface (UI) The UI is the portion of the screen where a majority of the battle situation information resides. It contains: a map of the battlefield, information about the current unit, actions for the current unit, turn status for the battle and a selection of buttons. The UI can be broken down into the following: A) Current Unit Information B) Current Unit Actions C) Minimap D) Turn Bar and Current Turn E) Mission Goals And Timer A) Current Unit Information a) Portrait - Image of the selected unit b) Unit Health - Current and maximum health c) Unit Stats - Stats of selected unit d) Name - Name of selected unit e) Action Points (AP) - How many action points the selected unit has left B) Current Unit Actions It depends on the unit selected, but this area will show what actions are currently possible for the unit. In the above image, you can see the 'move' button and the 'attack' button. C) Minimap and Menu Buttons a) Game Speed - Change the speed of the game b) Save Turn - Save the current turn c) Options - Game options d) Turn Number - Current game's turn number e) End Turn - End current turn f) Remaining Time - How long until the game expires g) Minimap - Overhead view of the battlefield h) Toggle Fullscreen - Toggles the game between windowed and fullscreen The minimap shows an overview of the entire battlefield. The areas which are visible to your units are lighter on the minimap. Everywhere else is covered by the Fog of War (FOW). D) Turn Bar and Current Turn The turn bar shows the players involved in the game in their team color. The bracket frames the name of the person whose turn it is currently. E) Mission Goals Mission Goals - Toggles the display of the current mission goals Part 2. World & Current Unit Info (WCUI) Behind the UI is the world. This is where you see your units, the enemy, the terrain and various other elements. Not only is it alluring, but it also contains useful information that any self respecting Marauder Captain must be aware of. (The UI has been blacked out) A) Current Unit B) Attack Range C) Movement Area D) Other Friendly Units A) Current Unit This is the currently selected unit. It will have a white circle underneath it to indicate that it is selected. B) Attack Range This dashed red ring indicates how far a unit can fire. Depending on the unit, accuracy can drop quickly as the range increases. No unit can fire outside its attack range and attack range varies depending on the unit. Note that this shows how far a unit can fire, but doesn't take into account line of sight. In the image below, the unit would not be able to fire into the top left part of the screen because the hill is blocking the unit's line of sight, even though that area would be in range if the ground was flat. C) Movement Area The green patch shows where the unit can move with its current AP. The further from the unit's current location, the more AP it will cost them to move there. Things like rocks and buildings act as obstacles and cannot be moved through, so units must move around them. D) Other Friendly Units The player's color is red. Since these units are red, that means they also belong to the player, in addition to the selected unit.